


What's for Dinner?

by Awseomness



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arguments, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lapis is a Homestuck, Polyamory, Pumpkin is a dog, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Lapis and Peridot try to figure out what to order for supper before Bismuth gets home.





	What's for Dinner?

"Bismuth's gonna be home in an hour." Lapis turned off the TV. She was lounging on the couch in her PJs, as she spent the majority of her time on her days off. "What're we doing for dinner?"

Peridot, who lived the gig economy lifestyle and did not have days off, looked up from her tablet. Pumpkin stirred slightly in her lap, but quickly put her head back down with a canine sigh. "Oh. Didn't realize it was so late. I'll just order a pizza."

"Mmn."

"Hm?"

"Not really feeling pizza." Lapis sat up. "We could get Chinese."

"We got Chinese on Monday. That's only two days ago."

"Yeah, but there's that other Chinese place, the one right next to the coffee shop. Connie said if you ask when you order they'll pick up coffee for you too. I could go for some pumpkin spice."

Peridot gasped and moved to cover Pumpkin's ears, a motion which completely woke the dog from her nap. "You can't say that! She's right here!"

Pumpkin squirmed from her grasp and her lap, trotting off to the kitchen. Peridot fell from the chair onto her knees.

"Pumpkin no, come back!" Peridot called after her, tears in her eyes. "She didn't mean it!"

"Jegus, Peridot." Lapis stood and offered her girlfriend a hand, "She's not an actual pumpkin."

Peridot turned on her, tears streaming down her face. "This never happens when we just get pizza."

"What?" Lapis withdrew her hand. "I just don't want pizza right now."

Peridot jumped to her feet and grasped Lapis' hand. "We could get cheesy bread sticks!" She offered, "and the little olives you like!"

Lapis looked into Peridot's pleading eyes, a darkness falling over her expression.

"I hate olives."

Peridot's blood ran cold. "What?"

Lapis looked away, guilty. She took her hand away and balled both of them into fists at her side. "I've always hated olives."

"I don't understand." Peridot heard a ringing in her ears, felt her pulse pounding. "You said you loved them."

"I said I liked them." Lapis corrected her. "A- and I only said that so you wouldn't feel bad! You wanted to try something new, and I knew that if I said I didn't like it you would throw the whole pizza away. So I said it was good. But ever since then, every pizza we get has had olives and I-" her voice caught. She met Peridot's eyes, her own cheeks now wet with tears. "I can't stand it. I can't eat another olive pizza, Peridot."

Peridot stared at her, her lip trembling. "So... you've been lying to me this whole time?"

"It's not like that!" Lapis took a step forward, but Peridot took a step back.

"Is our entire relationship built on lies?!"

"Peridot no!" Lapis gripped Peridot's shoulders. "I love you!"

"This is just like our couples cosplay!"

"What?"

"You told me Karkat was the brilliant leader of the trolls, but when we got to the convention, I find out Karkat's just the short, angry one!"

"Peridot, I-"

"And apparently Homestuck's not even an anime! Why were we doing a Homestuck cosplay at an anime convention, Lapis?!"

"We weren't the only ones! You remember Connie and Steven's costumes-"

"Connie was a catgirl!"

"Nepeta is a Homestuck character!"

"How can I believe that when I can't even trust you about olives?!"

Lapis let her hands fall from Peridot's shoulders.

"So that's it then?" She asked, softly. "All because I didn't want to make you feel bad?"

Peridot turned around, mostly to hide her face. "It's a little late for that."

Lapis tried to stop herself, but she started to cry.

Hearing that, Peridot's own resolve broke, and she began to cry too.

The door opened and Bismuth stepped in, plastic bags hanging from her muscular arms.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. But I picked up some tacos on the way home. I hope no one was cooking-"

She saw Lapis and Peridot crying in the living room. Pumpkin, smelling food, trotted up to greet her.

Bismuth sighed and lifted Pumpkin into her arms. "Seriously, guys? We have to do this every day?"


End file.
